Hermione's Point of View
by Kate's a bookworm
Summary: Harry the defeater of Voldemort, is now in his final year at Hogwarts, living happily married and pregnant with the one and only Severus Snape and this is Hermione's veiw of everything. Dont be too hard first fanfic Slash dont read it you dont like it!


**Warning: Slash Boy on Boy don't read if you don't like it!**

SeverusxHarry

Harry the defeater of Voldemort, is now in his final year at Hogwarts, living happily married and pregnant with the one and only Severus Snape and this is Hermione's veiw of everything.

I'm sad to say do not own Harry Potter because if I did the books would be totally different but i don't it all belongs to Miss. J.K Rowling.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione's Point Of View**

I had known of Harry Potter for over seven years and have been proud to be able to class him as one of my best friends for six and a half of them. I am not proud to call him my best friend because he is the boy who lived or the boy defeated Voldemort, but because he is a good person, he is kind, considerate and smart, not just book smart like me but street smart.

I had watched seven years of interactions between the pair and had no idea of their relationship until he was asking Harry to dance. But I can at least say that I was in no shape or form the only one.

Snape only seemed to have two moods where Harry was concerned: Annoyed and Angry. He was constantly picking on Harry for something, sometimes an offence so horrible as daring to keep on breathing.

And Harry seemed to have three responses to Snape: Argue, if Snape was wronging anyone but him Harry would be there to help them and protect them. He even paired up with Neville for our seventh year project to keep him safe from the brunt of Snape's wrath; Glare, whenever Snape was actively picking on him, he never argued back, only glared; and my favourite, ignore him, Harry was the only person I knew who would ignore the moody potions master and did it so easily.

More often than not he would combine these responses, ignore the man glaring at him or making nasty remarks about Harry's heritage then glare at the man's retreating back or argue loudly, normally getting detention but loosing no points.

Looking back the latter started just after Christmas in our sixth year, that was also about the same time that their arguments became less venomous and more teasing than anything else. I don't think anyone really thought about it, just decided that Snape preferred to punish Harry personally rather than just taking away points.

It happened four months ago at our graduation feast. I say _It_ like it was some terrible, terrible thing, instead of being one of the Happiest days in his life.

Traditionally the graduation feast was held every year the night before the leaving the feast in a small hall that Rowena Ravenclaw had added to the castle for just that occasion. There was a dance floor and lots of round tables that shrunk and grew depending on how many people were sat there.

Students could invite as many people as they wanted but normally only parents, both magical and muggle, and the occasional older sibling who had already graduated attended.

The entire staff were in attendance, including Snape and even our new DADA teacher, who didn't like open spaces and wouldn't even leave his classroom to eat in the main hall because the enchanted ceiling made him have panic attacks. In our lesson earlier that day, he had explained in great detail about why he disliked open spaces and how the smaller hall would be fine. The prefects and new head boy and girl were left in charge of the younger students.

Everyone I could imagine was there, including the recently released Sirius Black and his boyfriend, our third year DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, it was good to see them both looking well. I had seen Sirius and Remus a few times since the end of third year but never had more of a conversation than you can call me Remus/Sirius.

My parents weren't the only muggle parents there and all of them still looked amazed nearly three hours after their arrival. I suppose at eleven years of age muggle children's minds are still flexible enough to absorb the strangeness quickly and accept it easily.

My mom and dad kept staring at me like I was about to sprout a second head, I had never actively kept my magical stuff away from my parents but neither had I explained everything to them.

After seven years we took the visiting ghosts, food appearing and Dumbledore as normal, they didn't. I think it was Dumbledore who amazed them the most, he is a bit too much in that first meeting.

I was sat with Ron, Harry, Dean, Cho and my parents, Mr and Mrs Weasley had just moved to sit with Dean's parents. I had the feeling my parents were about to desert us so they could go and sit with some other muggles when a slow song came on.

Cho dragged Dean up onto the dance floor, they had been dating for about four months. Harry seemed to have gotten over his crush on Cho then noticed that her and Dean liked each other and got them together. I was just wishing I had someone to dance with when I looked up and saw Snape prowling towards us. It was the only word I could use to describe his movement, a huge cat looking for his prey or rather homing in on his prey. He was coming towards us or more specifically towards Harry.

I, and I think Ron too, was about to tell him to bugger off and leave us alone, not to ruin the evening for us when he stopped and held out his hand.

"Harry would you like to dance?" He asked, his voice low and sensual, like velvet over steel. In my sixth year I had had a brief crush on him, or to be more precise on his hands and voice. I had always believed that if he used his voice for something other than threatening and scaring people he could be very, very sexy.

"I would love to Severus."

If Harry calling the big bad, evil potions master by his first name with no hesitation hadn't been a dead give away that their relationship wasn't quite that portrayed in the classroom. Then the easy way they fit together, the way Harry's head automatically found its place on Snape's shoulder, the natural way that those beautiful hands splayed possessively on Harry's back sure did.

By the end of the song no-one else was dancing or even pretending to be doing anything but stare at the pair. I glanced up at the staff table and saw that they looked as surprised as the rest of us. I next turned and saw that Remus was holding Sirius in his seat, Sirius did not look happy about what was happening on the dance floor.

It wasn't until the song ended and they looked up, coming out of their own little world that they realised they were dancing alone and everyone was staring at them. With no music it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, the entire room seemed to be on the edge of their seats, waiting to find out what was going on.

"Well as we have your attention," Snape said sarcastically. "I think it is time for my announcement," he turned to look at Harry, smiling at the smaller man, his voice softer, "I would like you all to meet my husband of two months, Mr Harry Potter-Snape."

If it had been quiet before then now you could have heard a pin drop in France. The silence changed from one of anticipation to stunned silence, filling the room with tension.

Harry gave a small smile, nothing more than the corners of his mouth raising half a centimetre for a brief second but his eyes glowed with happiness. "Well while we have your attention," The sarcasm obvious in his voice, "There is something else I would like to tell you all. Something even my husband doesn't even know and I have only known for a few hours, we're having a baby." His voice contained more life and excitement than it had in months.

But your both men, was my first thought.

Snape just smiled, wide and happy, picked Harry up and swung the smaller man around, "We're having a baby, we're having a baby, we're having --" Snape paused and looked very confused, "But we're both men."

"It is very, very rare according to the doctor I saw. It only happens if the wizard is very powerful and," Harry leaned up and whispered something in the potion master's ear, Snape still looked confused as Harry leaned up again and whispered something else in his ear. Wonder of all things, Snapeblushed, his pale skin went a light pink and Harry gave a small smug smile.

"We're really having a baby?" Snape asked in amazement.

"Twins."

The look on Snape's face is one I'll never forget, amazement, love and something even more amazing, contentment. Harry had made this bitter and often cruel man, content, in a way this was a feat more amazing than defeating voldemort.

The kiss that they shared was deep and obviously full of love. When they pulled apart, they looked around and grinned. I automatically looked around as well, seeing lots of open mouths and a great mixture of looks on their faces. Everything from the Headmaster's slightly hurt and surprised look, he obviously hadn't known about it either, to Sirius Black looking like he was about murder someone, probably the first person to cross him. I knew I had a similar look on my face. I couldn't help it, I was shocked, surprised and amazed.

"While you are all so quiet, I think I will whisk my husband away," Harry said with a smile and the pair were gone before anyone could react.

It was silent for another half a minute then chaos broke out, everyone shouting at the same time, demanding to know what was going on. A wave of Dumbledore's hand and everyone went quiet, "I did not know about this marriage but I am happy for both Harry and Professor Snape, they both deserve it." I knew he meant it, he cared deeply about both of them.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and both your parents if you would both come with me, Mr Black, Mr Lupin and Minerva also. Everyone else please carry on with the meal and I am sure that you will find out what happened soon enough."

Everyone started talking again, trying to work out what was going on between the pair when I realised that Ron had said nothing, which was very unlike him.

I looked over at my other best friend, he met my eyes and it was like he woke up suddenly from wherever it is that. "He's married to Snape?" He asked, I nodded, "He's having a baby?" I nodded again, "I thought that was what the said."

Then he did something very in character, he fainted.

I looked over at my parents and shrugged, he would wake up soon, he always did. "Who was that man with Harry?" My mam asked, "They looked very happy and in love."

"He's our potions master."

"The one you are always complaining about, calling cruel and nasty?"

I smiled and nodded, that was the description I used most often for him, "Yes but I'm glad, Harry deserves to be happy, come on let's go and see the headmaster."

My parents cared for Harry like they did for my brother. The summer after the triwizard competition, he had spent four days with us at my godmother's house in the muggle world when we returned from Bulgaria.

Dumbledore had said it should be safe but we could tell no-one, my godmother was a witch who had moved into the muggle world after the first half of the war against voldemort and never returned. I hadn't known she was a witch until the start of that summer when she'd been at my house when I returned putting wards up.

Just like Ron's parents they thought he was wonderful boy who would have taken him into their home for holidays if Dumbledore allowed it. Harry needed that sort of support, all the time.

Dumbledore led us all down to Snape's quarters but they weren't there, there was some photos of the pair dotted around the room, most taken the previous Christmas, both of them looked very happy.

Sat next to a photo of them hugging each other in front of a huge Christmas tree, smiles on their faces, was a small golden message ball. It worked like a muggle video recorder and had obviously been left for us because there was a note next to it with "Dumbledore" scrawled on it.

The headmaster activated it and Harry's image appeared above it, like a hologram. He was dressed only in a pair of of black jeans, showing off a well defined if not thin chest and if I wasn't mistaken a ring in one nipple, the image was slightly grainy. It was a great pity Harry was married, he looked really hot.

"If you are watching this then we've made our announcement and done a runner for at least a few days. No-one is allowed to say anything because I am happy and I love him. At some point Ron and Sirius will get to watch this so I'm going to say this but I will only say it once. Severus Snape did not coerce, blackmail, force or convince me into his bed, he did not rape me or in any way do something I didn't want him to.

"If I ever hear any one trying to convince me or anyone else otherwise, they will find themselves at the wrong end of my wand. Hermione you would be proud of me I had an action plan, it took months of planning and hard work to get him in my bed and even more work to stay there.

"We're staying somewhere safe and I'll contact you all soon, we just need some time together." Another person appeared behind Harry, bare arms wrapped around his shoulders and a dark head leaned in, "You finished marking?"

"Yes, if possible I have found someone worse at potions than your friend Longbottom."

"Leave Neville alone, he tries, you just frighten him." Harry moaned in pleasure, "Wait a minute while I turn this off."

Suddenly the image vanished and we all turned to look at Dumbledore, he just smiled, "We wait for them to contact us, let's enjoy the rest of our evening. They can look after themselves well enough, they've always been able to."

I nodded and turned to my parents smiling, Harry would survive and I was happy for him, I wondered if the twins were girls or boys? I turned to Ron, he was still looking slightly pale, "I'll kill Snape if he hurts Harry," was all the red head said and I didn't doubt he would be first in line.

That was four months ago and I now wonder how I missed it, they're sat in my living room on the sofa together. Snape is sat at one end and Harry is laying on it, his head in his husband's lap and those long fingers stroking Harry's messy hair.

They look good together, they fit together well, I hate to think how much it must have hurt to hide their relationship from everyone.

Snape's eyes are shut and as far as I can tell he's asleep, his fingers automatically petting the younger man. Harry smiles at me, one of love and contentment, "I'm still happy Hermione and we're going to stay together until the end."

"I'm glad you are Harry," I tell him and I am.

Laying there with his hands resting lightly over his swollen belly, Harry looks every bit the contented cat, he is even purring.


End file.
